


Cover Art: For A Price

by Trishkafibble



Series: The BBC Sherlock Kaleidoscope Covers [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishkafibble/pseuds/Trishkafibble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another gold foil/221B kaleidoscope fic cover. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art: For A Price

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For a Price](https://archiveofourown.org/works/633338) by [obsidienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidienne/pseuds/obsidienne). 




End file.
